pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive4, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive5 ---- Role-play here! ---- Bisharp finally caught up to Luna. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark walked home. She was excited about meeting Raichu. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:51, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp took Luna home. Even they only just met yesterday, he was like an older brother to her. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Frost watched tv with Growlithe on the couch. Spark put her belongings in the spare bedroom. She took out a small stuffed Pichu that her mother had made when she was little and put it in a drawer in her nightstand. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp made a small picture frame out of wood and put the photo of himself and Alexandra in it. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) At 1:00 Spark went to the park. (XD) She found Raichu in a tree. "Hey! Come up here, the view is wonderful!" he called. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:02, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Who's that?" asked Luna pionting to the photo. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I brought cheese and crackers." he gave Spark a couple,and in a matter of seconds the cheese was gone. She ate the crackers more slowly. Raichu laughed. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Um, that's Alexandra, she was my girlfriend," he replied. "What happened to her?" asked Luna. Bisharp couldn't reply....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "I love cheese." Spark explained. They stayed into the park for a while. "Say, want to go late-night fishing?" Raichu asked. "I could try, but I might not make it." she said sadly. "I'll come by to grab you at... 10:30?" Spark nodded. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 21:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Um, she was murdered..." said Bisharp....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 21:17, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark went home. She had never fished herself, but her father had given her a fishing rod. "Just for emergencies." he had said. If you counted meeting a Raichu to go late-night fishing was dangerous. She smiled and went to take a shower. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "That's terrible!" exclaimed Luna. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark got out of the shower and made sure she looked nice. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp couldn't reply. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Only fifteen more minutes left.... God if Burning Low isn't good, I'll blackmail Cartoon Network Studios... I've been waiting for this episode for weeks. o_o) Frost yawned and got a granola bar. Growlithe shifted a little when Frost moved. Josh was reading an "interesting" book. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Wanting to change the subject Luna asked "Why don't you have a name, Bisharp?" "What do you mean?" he asked. "Everyone calls you Bisharp, but that isn't a name, that's what your species is called," replied Luna. "Well, I do have a name, but it's really stupid," he said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:22, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spark sat next to her brother on the couch. It was only 8:25. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:24, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" asked Luna, curious. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:26, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (I gotta go... I have to watch Burning Low! :DDD (eastern time zone) ) Spark got a peach from the fridge. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (It's on where I'm at too :) ) "Er..." said Bisharp, a little embaressed. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Well... I am satisfied with Burning Low, but I only wish it was longer. ) Josh got up to go eat dinner. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah. It was O.K, but nothing too great.) "Say it!" said Luna, happily. "God, I can't beleive I'm having this conversation with a six-year old," said Bisharp. "Say it!" shouted Luna. "Fine, it's Akakios, it's a really old name and I've never liked it." (Wow, I've used that name like, three different times :P) "It isn't stupid! You should like your name!" said Luna. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:47, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (A little hint at the end there... *raises eyebrows* And Jake's face... priceless. XD) Growlithe drooled as he fell asleep on the couch. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 23:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC (...?) "That's what I'm going to call you now!" said Luna, smiling. "Please don't," replied Bisharp. "Well, it's a million times better than Bisharp," she replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC) (:3) Frost woke up Growlithe and they decided to go for a walk. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:11, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Eh, whatever," said Bisharp as he stood up. He walked out of the room, an Luna followed him, like always. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost and Growlithe heard a noise coming from the bushes. Growlithe sniffed the air. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 00:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) He walked outside. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 01:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Jynx walked around, confused. he's male, so it's normal. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp heard footsteps in the other direction. Several bullets were fired at him, but they somehow all missed. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 03:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "I am so God damn boorrrred." Josh said very annoyingly. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp peered around the corner and saw the red cacturne with a new gun. Luna hid inside the house. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 03:31, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Spark heard gunshots. "DAMMIT!" Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp ran strait at the cacturne and used metal claw. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 03:35, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "keep it down up there! I'm trying to read a God damn book which has a really cheesy ending!" Josh called. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:13, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, well I'm sorry," said Bisharp, sarcastically. The cacturne's knife landed a blow on Bisharp's shoulder, and the awful sound of metal being scratched was heard. (Dammit... Teres already a Growlithe. -_- Nvm, his name is Blaze. OwO) Spark went ver to the couch and grabbed Josh's book. "ugh...." shie threw it down at him after she read the oh so cheesy ending. Josh read his book upside down, thinking very hard. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp kicked the knife out of the cacturne's hand. The cacturn'e used brick break on Bisharp. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost and Blaze went into the bushes and found two stones: A fire stone and a strange, white stone. Without knowing it would make her evolve, Frost touched the rock and soon she was glowing... {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Isis walked down the narrow dirt road. She saw two pokemon fighting in the distance: a Bisharp and Red Cacturne. She broke into a run and used ExtreamSpeed on the cacturne. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Frost screamed when she realized she was a Glaceon. {C Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (RP on my wiki also?) She slammed the Cacturne into a rock. Bisharp was impressed, but the cacturne still got back up. He used Revenge on Isis and launched her into the air. Bisharp dug his blade into the cacturne's arm. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (sure) Blaze touched the fire stone and soon he was an Arcanine. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 14:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) He used faint attack and attacked from behind the cacturne. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost shook her snow white fur. "Jeez, I feel... Colder now..." She said. "I feel hotter now." Blaze replied. "uh...." Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 15:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Blood spalshed on Frost. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "HOLY SHIT!" Frost screamed when all of a sudden her fur had red streaks. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 15:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) The cacturne used pin missile on Frost. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost used Ice beam on the pin missiles and Blaze melted them with Flamethrower. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 15:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Luna ran out of the house. "I'll save you!" she said as she used quick attack on the cacturne. "Luna! Get back inside the house!" shouted Bisharp. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost and Blaze made a break for it. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 18:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Never!" she shouted as he hit the cacturn in the face. She plowed him into a rock and shattered it. "Whoa..." said both Isis and Bisharp in awe. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) (I have no idea what's going on XD Thanks you guys for RPing so much =) ) Simipour banged her head on Simisear's door. 19:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "LEAVE ME DAFUQ ALONE!" shouted Simisear. Star snuck downstairs and saw Gothitia watching that stuff again. "Chu pw?" she asked which means, "What is sex?" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Feather made a cage and locked Star in it. Simipour made puppy dog eyes. "But you are mai big bwother!" 19:26, July 31, 2012 (UTC) The red cacturne was knocked out. Bisharp and Isis just stared at her in awe. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Josh started playing with a Rubiks Cube when Frost and Blaze banged down the door. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! TWO COMPLETE STRANGERS AHHHH!" he screamed. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:30, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Luna smiles and happily looked up at the two. "I'll go and get the cops!" dhe said as she ran over to the house. "Cyndaquil! Squirtle! We found the bad guy, again!" she said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle ran out and cuffed the bad guy. "thank you," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:34, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Just. Chill. Out." Blaze said. Josh had a seizure and fell on the ground. Spark came over with popcorn. "Yo I have some AHHHH!" She screamed. "MURDER! MURDER! AHHHHH!" She started flipping out. Frost used Iron tail of Spark's face and then she was on the ground, too. "God..." Frost muttered. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) The cacturne broke the handcuffs. He used destiny bond on both Bisharp and Isis. They were frozen in place. "Do anything to me and two inocent people die!" said the cacturne. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "LET THEM THE FUCK GO OR ELSE YOU SHALL FUCKING DIE ALONG WITH THEM!" Squirtle shouted. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Frost and Blaze put the two in their bedroom. It was 10:30 and Raichu tapped on the door, causing Spark to wake up. They ran to the a small pond wih lots of fishes. Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:44, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "Exactly!" said Cacturne. "You crazy bastard! Let us go!" shouted Isis. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "AS THE DEPUTY OF THIS DAMN TOWN, I PUT YOU UNDER ARREST! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND PUT THEM THE FUCK DOWN!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Spark and Raichu just sat there. "Hey.. .are you upset about soemthing?" Raicu asked. Spark sighed. "It's... about everything..." Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 19:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "No! And what are you going to do about it?" said the cacturne mockingly. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle whistled and more people from the house stepped out from behind her. "That," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC) "You are too stupid to realize that whetever you do to me, it will happen to them!" shouted Cacturne. "Please don't pull out a gun, please don't pull out a gun," Isis prayed. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Raichu looked at Spark. "Well?" Moss http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pokemonroleplayrp/images/f/f1/PIKACHUSIG.png 20:02, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Luna used scratch on the cacturne. Both Isis and Bisharp screamed and their faces both started to bleed. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil showed up (FINALLY) and pulled out his handcuffs. "Wait, whatever happens to you happens to them?!" he said in shock. 20:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play Category:Role-play